


Nightmares

by Shimetsu1993



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Violence, post Hydra
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimetsu1993/pseuds/Shimetsu1993
Summary: Widząc dookoła śnieg, czując chłód i ból wie, co go czeka. Więc kiedy pojawia się cień, przyszłość sama formułuje mu się w głowie. Bo jest niewiele rzeczy, które pamięta - jest tylko śnieg, zimno, ból i tortury.





	

Było mu zimno - tak cholernie zimno! - a jego lewa ręka, cała we krwi, leżała martwo u jego boku, niezdolna się poruszyć. Widział przed sobą hałdy śniegu, otulające i krępujące całe jego ciało, i czuł ucisk na plecy i błagał Boga, który dotąd nigdy go nie słuchał, by nie miał uszkodzonego kręgosłupa, a jego nogi były sprawne, bo nie chciał przez całe życie, które mu pozostało, leżeć w śniegu i trząść się z zimna.

A kiedy światło z góry zaczął przesłaniać mu szeroki cień, wiedział, że pochylający się nad nim mężczyzna będzie miał na głowie futrzaną uszankę, a w oczach zapowiedź cierpień.

Dlatego, nim mężczyzna w uszance przesłonił mu niebo, zamknął oczy i zagryzł usta, mimo że tak bardzo bolało, i jak dziecko bawiące się w chowanego, wierzące, że jak zasłoni oczy nikt go nie znajdzie, on również pragnął zniknąć.  Zapaść się w otaczający go śnieg i już nie istnieć.

Dlatego najgorsze, co mogło go spotkać, ziściło się, i poczuł, jak jest podnoszony, i czuł zapowiedź tortur, tego, jak jest podtapiany - wodę na twarzy i ból gardła, gdy w końcu może złapać oddech - ale osoba, która przy nim jest nie bije go, tylko przytula do szerokiej piersi, pachnącej jak dom, i delikatnie głaszcze go po głowie, cichutko szepcząc: _Już dobrze, Bucky, już dobrze. Tamtego już nie ma, odeszło. Jestem tutaj, Bucky, mam cię i już nigdy im nie oddam._ Zna ten głos - znał go całe życie - dlatego spokojny otwiera oczy.

Nie wszystko zniknęło - jest biel śniegu, martwy ciężar ręki przy boku, mokra twarz i bolące gardło - ale mężczyzna obok nie ma uszanki, a w jego ramionach jest mu ciepło. I przypomina sobie, że kładł się spać w miękkiej, śnieżnobiałej pościeli, Stark - który nie ma na imię Howard, tylko Tony - wyłączył mu rękę, gardło boli go od krzyku, wilgoć na twarzy to jego łzy, a obejmujące go ramiona to Steve.

Dlatego wie, że w końcu - po śniegu, zimnie, bólu i torturach - wie, że w końcu jest w domu. Więc wtula się mocniej w jego ciepłe, silne ramiona, i ponownie zamyka oczy, wiedząc, że koszmar więcej go już dzisiaj nie znajdzie.


End file.
